harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
Echo Park
Echo Park is the seventeenth novel written by Michael Connelly, and the twelfth novel featuring Los Angeles Police Department detective Harry Bosch, as well as the third featuring FBI agent Rachel Walling. The book was published in September of 2006. The novel's twelve-page prologue was produced as an online video directed by Terrill Lankford. Dramatis personae *Harry Bosch - detective grade III in the open unsolved unit *Rachel Walling - FBI Agent in Los Angeles Tactical Intelligence Unit *Kizmin Rider - detective with the open unsolved unit *Abel Pratt - lieutenant in the open unsolved unit *Tim Marcia - detective in the open unsolved unit *Rick Jackson - detective in the open unsolved unit *Raynard Waits - serial killer *Jerry Edgar - homicide detective grade I Hollywood Division, Bosch's ex-partner *Keisha Russell - Political beat reporter *Jason Edgar - Jerry Edgar's cousin and an employee of the Department of Water and Power *Irvin Irving - politician and ex-police commander, candidate for city council *Rick O'Shea - Head of Special Prosecutions in district attorney's office, running for district attorney *Freddy Olivas - homicide detective Northeast Division, lead on Raynard Waits case, shot and killed by Waits *Ted Colbert - homicide detective Northeast Division, partnered with Freddy Olivas *Marie Gesto - homicide victim, killed by Anthony Garland *Irene Gesto - Marie Gesto's mother *Dan Gesto - Marie Gesto's father *Arnolfo Gonzalez - Trainee Officer, Patrol Division Crime Response Team, arrests Raynard Waits *Ted Fennel - Training Officer, Patrol Division Crime Response Team, arrests Raynard Waits *Lindsey Mathers - homicide victim, killed by Raynard Waits *Lieutenant Randolph - Officer Involved Shooting Unit commander *Reggie Osani - Detective in Officer Involved Shooting Unit *Derek Doolan - Los Angeles County Sherrif's Deputy, shot and killed by Raynard Waits *Carolyn Cafarelli - LAPD Forensics Technician *Maurice Swann - Criminal defence attorney, Waits's lawyer *Milano Kay - Hightower building manager, discovers Marie Gesto's car *Victor Matarese - Serial killer *Charisse Witherspoon - Homicide victim, prostitute, killed by Victor Matarese *Gabriel Williams - Civil rights lawyer, ex-prosecutor, candidate for district attorney *Martin Maizel - incumbent city councilman, candidate fopr re-election against Irving *Anthony Garland - suspect in Marie Gesto disappearance *Thomas Rex Garland - oil magnate and millionaire *David Lambkin - detective grade III in Robbery Homicide Division, will replace Pratt as commander of the open-unsolved unit *Daniel Fitzpatrick - pawnbroker killed by Raynard Waits during LA riots *Kathy Kohl - forensic archaeologist on Marie Gesto case *Corvin - Videographer for DAs office, attends Marie Gesto exhumation *Mrs Shelton - carjacked by Raymond Waits during his escape from Marie Gesto exhumation *Dale Dillon - paramedic who treats Kizmin Rider's gunshot wound *Captain Norona - commander of Robbery Homicide Division *Police Chief *Dr. Kim - St. Joseph's chief surgeon *Sheila - Kizmin Rider's romantic partner *Mr Osborne - manager in records at Department of Children and Family Services *Bob McDonald - Sergeant in Hollywood Division, heads task force looking for Raynard Waits *Janet Saxon - Raynard Waits' foster mother *Jessie Templeton - Pratt's mistress, administrator in LAPD personnel *Jerry Hooten - FBI sound technician Mentioned *Ray Vaughn - homicide detective and mentor to Bosch *Stephen Cannell - television producer who did research following Bosch's unit *Ry Cooder - musician, Bosch is a fan *John Coltrane - jazz musician, Bosch is a fan *Thelonius Monk - jazz musician, Bosch is a fan *Roger Boylan - serial killer previously arrested by Bosch *Sarah Weinman - reporter for Daily News *Duane Swierczynski - reporter for Daily News *Dr. Patel - St Joseph's Intensive Care Unit Attending *Dr. Worthing - St Joseph's Intensive Care Unit Attending *Cecil Dobbs - Criminal Defence Attorney, worked for the Garlands *Dennis Franks - Criminal Defence Attorney, worked for the Garlands *Rosemary Foxworth - Robert Foxworth's mother Category:Novels Category:L.A. Times Book Prize winners Category:Rachel Walling's appearances Category:Harry Bosch's appearances Category:Jerry Edgar's appearances Category:Kizmin Rider's appearances